


How (Not) to Decorate a Gingerbread House

by Dancerlittle



Series: Newsies Christmas Fics [8]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gingerbread Decorating Contest, Love, M/M, Multi, holiday fic, pure mayhem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerlittle/pseuds/Dancerlittle
Summary: The Newsies all get together before Christmas to decorate Gingerbread Houses. Mayhem ensues.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Finch (Newsies), Buttons/Elmer (Newsies), David Jacobs/Original Female Character(s), Itey/Smalls, Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Kid Blink/Mush Meyers, Romeo/Specs (Newsies), Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Newsies Christmas Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011879
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	How (Not) to Decorate a Gingerbread House

**There is cursing and drinking within this section. Again, this is mayhem in the best possible light as everyone is together.**

**December 14, 2019**

It was the first holiday season in their new house and Kat wanted to celebrate. The tree had been up for several weeks, the fireplace decked out with lots of Christmas décor, and the banister decorated with garland and lights. 

At the last bonfire at Race and Spot’s, she had suggested that they have a Gingerbread decoration contest just before everyone headed home for the holidays. In anticipation, she gathered all of the supplies, and had stations set up around the main part of the house. 

“It all looks great.” Jack pulled Kat to his side, giving the top of her head a kiss. She grinned at him, adjusting her dress as the doorbell rang. “I’ll grab it, you take a few seconds for yourself. Love you.” 

She grinned at him. “Love you too. Thanks!” 

Pulling the cheese and sausage she had cut up earlier out of the fridge, she started setting up the charcuterie board. Laying everything out, she quickly added different crackers and grapes to the board as Jack, Race, and Spot entered the kitchen. “Hey Kat, smells great in here.” 

Accepting the hugs from both of them, she grinned. “Thanks. Lasagna is in the oven along with the garlic bread - just waiting for all of you to arrive.” 

“The party is here!” Race threw his arms up as Spot and Kat chuckled. “Do you need us to do anything?” 

Kat looked around the massive kitchen before grabbing chips and two bowls giving them to the guys. “Can you put those in those bowls? Feel free to head downstairs and grab a drink.” 

Checking the oven, she was pleased by how everything looked. Leaning against the counter, she took a sip of her drink, feeling herself relax slightly. The doorbell rang dragging her attention to the door. Pulling open the door, she grinned seeing the majority of their friends standing on the porch. 

Grabbing coats from everyone, she accepted hugs and kisses on the cheek as cheers of Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays were given. Albert, Finch, Crutchie, Elmer, Buttons, Specs, and Romeo all made their way into the living room, Kat trailing behind them. “Where’s Jack?” 

“Downstairs with Spot and Race, showing off his new bar.” She rolled her eyes good heartedly as the boys all started talking. “You guys can go down there and get something to drink if you want.” 

They made their way down the stairs as she pulled the lasagna out of the oven, putting it on the stove, letting the garlic bread cook for a few minutes longer as the doorbell rang again. Pulling off her oven mitts, she made her way over to the door and opened it with a grin. “Hey, come on in.” 

Blink, Mush, Smalls, Itey, Davey and Charlotte all walked into the house. “Smells fantastic, Kat.” 

“Thanks, just took the lasagna out of the oven. The gang’s downstairs - Jack’s showing off his new bar. Smalls, Char, I have wine in the fridge if you want that. If not, there’s harder stuff downstairs.” Kat took their coats, putting them in the closet with the others before walking back to the kitchen. 

Charlotte and Davey had been dating for the past 2 years and rumors were going around the gang that he was going to be asking her to marry him within the next couple of weeks. Charlotte was one of Kat’s closest friends, the two often going out to get a break from the many guys their significant other hung out with. 

Smalls and Charlotte followed Kat into the kitchen. “Do you need us to do anything?” 

Grabbing a bottle of wine out of the fridge, she motioned for Smalls to grab wine glasses out of the cabinet. “I think I’m all set. I’m waiting for the garlic bread to finish and I think we’ll be good to go.” 

After pouring them a glass of wine, she checked the bread, pulling it out of the oven and setting it on a cutting board. “You ready for the holidays?” 

She grinned at Smalls. “I think so. Everything has been bought and wrapped. We leave for Albany on the 22nd then to my parents the 27 and 28th. Are you ready for the mayhem at momma’s?” 

“Never but it’ll be good. I know we see each other all the time but it’ll be good to get out of the city for the holiday.” Smalls grinned. 

Kat nodded, looking over at Charlotte. “You’re going to Davey’s parents for the holidays, right?” 

“We leave the 21st for Cold Springs until the 25th when we head to my parents until the 28th.” She grinned. “It’ll be good to see his parents and siblings and it’ll be crazy with my siblings and parents.” 

Kat heard the footfalls on the steps as she quickly cut the garlic bread, throwing it into a basket, putting it on the island. She also grabbed the bowl of salad in the fridge along with salad dressings, putting them near the garlic bread. Feeling a hand on her hip, she grinned as Jack stood beside her. “Need anything?” 

“Nope. Food is ready!” She watched everyone line up, grabbing a plate and grabbing a bit of everything. “Sit anywhere.” 

She put music on the overhead speakers, turning it down so it faded into the background. She watched all of the food to ensure nothing was getting low. “Grab a plate, Kat.” 

“I will in a bit.” She grinned as Jack placed a kiss on her cheek. “Go ahead and get some.” 

She waited until Spot and Race finished before getting her own plate. She filled it up before taking a seat at the island, pleased everyone was enjoying themselves. 

Conversations were loud and boisterous, not unlike anything the group did together. She loved the excitement in the room and grinned as she ate. 

Finishing her plate, she was glad she had opted for throwaway plates. As everyone continued to eat, she started cleaning up the kitchen, knowing that it was going to be a long night and the last thing she wanted to do when everyone left was dishes. Jack joined her a few moments later, giving her a look. “How about I clean up and you go relax? You’ve been running around like a madwoman these last few hours. Besides, you’re supposed to be taking it easy.” 

Ignoring his pointed look, Kat shook her head. “I’m fine, worry bear. Calm down.” 

“Go sit, I’ve got the kitchen.” Jack handed her cup, patting her butt before pushing her out of the kitchen. 

She stuck her tongue out at him, heading towards the office to grab some paper and a pen. Walking into the living room, she took a seat in her favorite chair before starting to write on the paper. “Racer?” 

“What’s up Kat?” He looked up from his conversation with Blink and Smalls. 

She grinned at him. “Can I borrow your hat?” 

“Ugh . . . really? Why not borrow Crutchie’s?” He gave her a look, knowing his hair would look horrible if he took his hat off. 

“Because you’re sitting right here and Crutchie’s in the other room.” She gave him a look as Spot reached up, snatched the hat and tossed it over to her. “Thanks Spot!” 

Tearing up the paper, she threw them into the hat, reaching in and mixing them up. “So how is this going down?” 

“Everything is set up in the basement. There will be 8 teams and you have an hour to decorate your gingerbread house.” Kat shrugged, looking at Smalls. “There’s really no rules, just thought it would be fun.” 

“You do know that you called decorating gingerbread houses with my brothers, fun, right?” Smalls raised an eyebrow in Kat’s direction as Kat giggled. 

Nodding her head, Kat smiled. “Yeah I know but that's why we’re going to draw names - I’m hoping to avoid any of your brothers being together.” 

Kat remembered a few years ago when Medda wanted her kids to decorate gingerbread houses. Jack, Kat, Spot, Race, Smalls, Albert, and Finch all descended on Medda’s house and it was pure chaos and the houses looked absolutely horrible. They ended up throwing them out because none of them were salvageable. 

“I still have nightmares about that.” Smalls shivered, giving her sister-in-law a look. 

Pointing at her, Kat nodded. “Me too. Jack and I were just talking about it and we’re hoping tonight doesn’t end that way.” 

By that time, everyone had made their way into the living room. She caught Jack’s eye and he merely winked at her. “Alright, now for the main reason y’all are all here. Everything’s set up in the basement, so we can head down there and divide and conquer.” 

Once in the basement, she grinned. “Alright, Jack, Spot, Davey, Smalls, Albert, Elmer, Crutchie, and Buttons, you all are over here. You’re going to pick one name out of the hat and that’s your partner.” 

“This is awfully school teacher-ish of you Kat.” Race teased, giving his sister-in-law a grin. 

She gave him a mock look. “Well, I do deal with high schoolers on a daily basis so . . . what else do you expect from me, Racer?” 

“Can we just get on with the show?” Albert whined, giving his best friend and sister-in-law a look. 

Stepping up to Jack, she offered him the hat as he picked a name. “Charlotte.” 

“Spot?” He picked his name and grinned, “Specs.” 

“Davey?” Picking a name, everyone groaned as he mixed up the remaining names. “Blink.” 

“Smalls?” She grabbed the top one, grinning. “Romeo.” 

Itey gave a look to Romoe. “Don’t be flirtin’ with her the entire time.” 

Romeo’s jaw dropped. “Me? I’d never!” 

“Albert?” His tongue poked out through the side of his mouth as he picked. “Race.” 

A collective groan came from the group, as Spot and Jack both glared at Katherine. “Hey now, I didn’t have any power over him picking Albert.” 

“Uh huh . . .” Jack gave his wife a look. 

“Elmer?” He quickly picked, wanting to move on from the previous pick. “Finch.” 

“Crutchie?” Crutchie reached in, grabbing one of the two remaining names. “Mush.” 

“Buttons, you’re with Itey.” Kat threw Race back his hat with a grin. “Now there are 8 stations set up around the room, all with bowls of the same decorations. We have more available if you run out but the only rules are that you have to stay at your own stations - no wandering, Race.” 

Race squawked. “Hey now, that was one time.”   


“Just reminding you. You have one hour.” Kat said, giving the group a grin. 

Romeo looked at her. “And how are we determining a winner?” 

“Popular vote. Everyone gets one vote.” Jack spoke up, giving his wife a grin. 

“And if there’s a tie?” Race piped up.

“Kat’s the tie-breaker which is why she’s not making one.” Jack said, eyeing the group. “Any other questions?” 

The group was surprisingly quiet after that. “Alright, man your stations and you have an hour.” 

She set her timer before going over to the TV to turn on a football game. Army and Navy were playing and this group was divided between the two teams. She settled into a chair that would give her a good vantage point to see all the teams and how they were progressing. 

“That doesn’t go there!” Albert cried as he slapped Race’s hands away from the built house. 

Race groaned. “Says who? It can go wherever in the house.” 

“The candy cane doesn’t go on the roof.” Albert sighed, shaking his head. 

“This is a gingerbread house, not one of your fancy paintings, Jack.” Charlotte sighed, giving him a look.    


Jack squawked. “It’s gotta be pretty, Charlotte. You focus on the roof and I’ll focus on the little details.” 

Kat laughed, hearing the little comments between the groups. She snuggled into the couch as Pluto, their Golden Retriever puppy came over to her before joining her on the couch. 

“Romeo, we’re not going to drip icing all over the house.” Smalls gave him a look. Romeo shrugged. “Then come up with a better idea yourself.” 

“Hey Finchie, that’s actually really cool.” Elmer gushed. 

“BLINK!” Davey cried out. “You can’t do that!” 

“Why not?” Blink shot back. “The swedish fish are going to look amazing on top of the chimney.” 

Kat looked over the couch at the groups who had been quiet thus far - Crutchie and Mush, Buttons and Itey, and Spot and Specs. 

Pushing herself off the couch, she wandered around the room, snapping photos of the groups. Some of the gingerbread houses caused her to raise an eyebrow but all in all there had been no major disasters . . . yet.

“You guys got thirty minutes.” She called, settling back on the couch, pulling a blanket over her legs, watching the mayhem in front of her. Pluto pushed his weight into her side, as she ruffled his fur. 

Early viewing, she was impressed by Spot and Specs, both of which had their tongues poking out between their lips in concentration. Albert and Race’s was pure mayhem, much like their personalities. She grinned at Jack and Charlotte’s - it was expertly decorated with coordinating colors in patterns. 

The remaining time passed quickly, as everyone scrambled to put the last minute touches on their creations. A cry and a couple of cuss words came from Blink and Davey as all eyes drew over to them. “What happened?”

“Our house fell down.” Blink cried, pointing wildly at the heap of disaster on their table. 

Kat giggled, shaking her head. “You’ve got 2 minutes . . . you could try to savage what you can.” 

“We give up!” Davey held his hands, slowly backing away from the table, coming over to sit next to Kat on the couch. “Well that was fun.” 

Throwing her head back, she laughed at sarcasm that came out of Davey’s mouth as Blink came to sit beside him. “Fun for who? You?” 

“You know what I mean.” Davey gave him a look as a triumph cheer came from Jack and Charlotte who enthusiastically high-fived one another as they backed away from their own table. 

The timer on Kat’s phone loudly sang “It’s the Most Wonderful Time of the Year” as she silenced the phone. “Time! Stop what you’re doing and back away from the tables. Spot, drop the icing! Come over here by the TV while I take a look at them.”

She grinned at Jack as she passed him. He grabbed the stack of unofficial ballots Kat had created, handing one to everyone along with a pen. 

She walked along the tables, grinning at some of the creativity with the houses. She took mental notes of which ones she liked. Returning to the group, she gave them a look. “Alright, this is the time you can speak about your houses. Davey, Blink, you’re excused. Who wants to go first?” 

“We’ll go.” Jack said, stepping up, giving Charlotte a look. “We were inspired by Vincent Van Gogh’s Starry Night painting.” 

Charlotte gave him a look. “Not sure what you were smoking but our main goal was just making sure the house stood before decorating it. Then we were inspired by Van Gogh’s painting.” 

They all looked at the rainbow decorations on the gingerbread house before nodding in appreciation. “We’ll go next.” 

Spot and Specs stepped up. “We didn’t have a game plan, just get in there and make sure everything was standing before decorating it. Honestly, it was a kind of a shitshow but we managed to pull it out in the end.” 

“Very eloquently said, Spot.” Jack cracked up, giving his brother a look before looking at the glittery thrown up magic house. 

Smalls and Romeo looked at one another before motioning to their gingerbread house. “It’s standing . . . and that’s all we can ask for.” 

Kat held back a groan as Albert and Race stepped up as Jack grinned at her. “We had this vision of creating the picturesque gingerbread farm house, complete with snow hanging delicately off the roof.” 

“What happened? Looks like a bomb hit your house.” Spot piped up, giving his husband a look. 

Pointing to his husband, Race gave him a look. “Hush you . . . but that quickly went out the door. In the end, we wanted to show our true personalities in the house.”

“Looks like it's a crack house.” Jack said. 

“Best damn crack house in the county.” Albert grinned as Elmer stepped up. 

“We decided to go with the traditional red and white theme with our house. The entire thing is covered in only red and white candies.” Finch grinned. 

Cruchie grinned. “We did our house in green and white with a snowy roof and Santa on the roof.”

“You forgot his eight dancing reindeer.” Romeo called, giving them a look. 

Shrugging, Mush grinned. “If we had another hour, you’d see them along with the sled and a bag full of presents.” 

Clapping his hands, Button drew everyone’s attention to him. “And last, but not lease and the clear winners, ours! We drew our inspiration from Hansel and Gretel.” 

Looking at the house, it was a pretty standard decorated gingerbread house, with Necco wafers as the slants of the roof along with peppermints creating a walkway up to the front of the house. Skittles serve as lights as they were glued to the roof with icing. 

Clapping her hands, Kat grinned at everyone. “Now that we've thoroughly walked through everyone’s houses, now you need to vote. One vote per person and if there’s a tie, I’ll be the tie breaker.” 

The room became quiet as everyone wrote down their votes. Everyone folded them up and threw them into the basket on the coffee table. Looking around at everyone, Kat made sure all the votes were in before stirring them up. She quickly went through all the pieces of paper, putting them into piles. 

“Well?” Jack asked, bouncing on his toes in anticipation. 

Kat quickly counted the votes for the two piles. Groaning slightly, she grinned. “Eight votes a piece for Buttons and Itey along with Finch and Elmer. So it comes down to me . . .”

She pushed herself off the couch before walking over to the two gingerbread houses. She looked at the traditional one before looking at the red and white house. She bit her look as she stood up and looked at the group. “First, I’m going to say that I really love them both but I absolutely love Finch and Elmer’s more. They get my vote.” 

Reaching behind the couch, she pulled out two gift bags handing them over to Finch and Elmer. “Winners get these. The rest of you, your consolation prizes are upstairs.” 

Finch and Elmer pulled out the tissue paper of their bags, pulling out the wrapped tissue papered bundles. Unwrapping them, both Finch and Elmer dissolved to loud laughs. The group watched as they both unfolded a red t-shirt. “These are fantastic Kat. Thanks!” 

“What do they say?” Romeo asked, looking over at the two. 

Kat had made t-shirts with the words “Reigning Gingerbread House Making Champs, 2019” on them. The group laughed, congratulating Finch and Elmer on their house. “Now, before we go back upstairs, either take your house home or throw it away. I don’t want anything left here.” 

The majority of them were thrown away but Finch ended up taking his home along with Buttons. The rest of the houses ended up in the trash and the group took the bowls of candy upstairs to munch on. The remainder of the night was filled with quiet conversations, drunk antics, and a warm feeling of the Christmas spirit, until Kat kicked them out of her house around midnight. 

**This is 3300 words of pure mayhem and craziness. Please let me know what you think! Feedback is a writer’s best friend!**

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be absolutely wonderful.


End file.
